A Night At A Club
by Sophia Winters
Summary: Its summer vacation and Chiro and the monkey team are bored, since they and the Skeleton King are on vacation. Chiro recommends to the team that they should go to the new club that has previously just opened in Shuggazoom city. Little do they know that Azalea, the Skeleton King's best and loyal servant has other plans in store for them. (one-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! I only own my oc's which I created myself, such as Azalea, Serenity and Mia. **

**Warning: Contains adult like themes. Also has mild language and some blood and violence. This fanfic is NOT for young kids! Even though the show is. :/ **

* * *

><p><strong>A Night at the Club (One-shot) <strong>

It was a wonderful day in Shuggazoom city. For once Chiro and the monkey team didn't have to fight the Skeleton King since it was summer vacation and now they had all the free time they could wish for. Besides, everyone's gotta have a vacation sometime, even the Skeleton King needs to take a trip to the Shuggazoom Bahama's once in a while to rest from "spreading evil over Shuggazoom city". Of course, since it was a very special summer day today Chiro wanted to do something fun. Something different than just the usual "saving the world" kind of thing. Jinmay hasn't come back since the Skeleton King took control of her and there was no saving Shuggazoom to do this summer, so Chiro used the morning to decide where he and the monkey team could go to today.

When the afternoon came around he and the other five monkeys were just hanging out inside of the Super Robot. Gibson was in the lab playing with chemical reactions, Nova was inside of the training room brushing up on her moves, Sparx was sitting down reading comic books, Otto was busy doing repairs and Antauri was floating in the air meditating. They all felt like at around this time of year that they had too much free time on their hands. Antauri would always say during the summer that after their vacation was over they would get sluggish and their teamwork wouldn't be as good when Skeleton King starts "Reigning terror over Shuggazoom city" again, but at the same time the Skeleton King would also get lazy as well. Last year when their vacation was over and encountered the Skeleton King once again, they saw that his skull was neatly tanned from being in the sun for too long when he goes to the Bahama's, eating over-sized holographic snow cones and sipping on luxurious Hawaiian punch on the beach, dressed in his red Hawaiian shirt. The monkey team were actually quite surprised when they saw the Skeleton King in such a sad state, being so evil and all.

It wasn't long before Chiro came into the room and saw that the monkey team was just lying around doing the usual, like they always do during their summer vacation. The boy was dressed in his regular clothing and announced to the others real dramatically,

"Monkey Team! We have a situation on our hands!" Chiro said it so seriously that the five monkey's really did think that there was as problem. They all stopped what they were doing and gathered around.

"What is it Chiro?" they all asked.

"I sense no danger," Antauri commented, focusing on his sensing ability.

"No guys," Chiro said. "Not that kind of situation. I just figured out that they were opening a club here in Shuggazoom city."

"A club?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, a club. It's where people go to hang out, party, talk and dance to techno music using glow sticks."

"That sounds fun," said Otto enthusiastically, raising his hand. "Can I come?"

"You can all come," said Chiro. "Besides, all you guys have been doing all day is lazing around the Super Robot doing whatever."

"This sounds like my type of place to go to," Sparx said, eyeing Nova. "Wanna go with me, I'll treat you." She just glared at him like she was about to kill him.

"When we go there stay away from me."

"Then it's settled then," Antauri concluded. "We are going to go to…the club. Just as long as nothing bad happens." Chiro shrugged his shoulders.

"But Antauri, its summer vacation and this is the time where superheroes and villains alike take a rest from saving the world or taking it over. What could possibly go wrong?"

In the Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone one of his most trusted servants, Azalea, was in her master's throne room. She wore a long black cape over her violet shirt, black pants and boots and had the Skeleton King's Sword of Destruction with her, sheathed at her side. She was in charge of the Citadel of Bone while her master was away, taking his day off and chilling in the Shuggazoom Bahama's at the beach. The Skeleton King ordered her to make more of his formless minions while he was gone so that when he came back he would be ready to attack Shuggazoom city once more. Azalea was at the pit of ooze and had the Skeleton King's staff in her hand and created more formless minions just as her master asked. She was sitting down on the throne where her master usually sat in and yawned, terribly bored of all the work she had to do while Skeleton King was enjoying himself at the beach.

"This isn't fair!" she exclaimed. "Why does that stinking Skeleton King has to go to the Shuggazoom Bahama's, especially without me! His most trusted and loyal servant. This just isn't right!" Azalea got an incoming call from the Skeleton King, using the brain chip that he implanted into her head to communicate with her.

"Azalea, I want a progress report on how many formless you've made so far!"

"I have exactly three hundred and nine so far, my lord."

"Perfect! Just what I expect from you Azalea; not bad for a mortal. I want exactly four hundred when I come back."

"Of course, Skeleton King. I'll do so right away."

"Then once you do that," he added. "I want you to go and destroy Chiro and the monkey team! I don't care how you do it. I just want them vanquished! Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then I'll see you in another few days." With that being said the Skeleton King was out and the call ended. Azalea clenched the staff that she held in her hand and grew enraged, having him boss her around all the time and expecting her to do more then she bargained for. She made more formless like he said he would and after this just wanted to relax and have at least one day off like the robot monkey team and the Skeleton King. It was so cruel of her master to make her do work on a summer vacation, but what else would you expect from the king of darkness? Azalea sighed and after she was done making precisely four hundred formless minions she was making plans to go to the one place where she just loved to go to.

The Shuggazoom Club.

That night Chiro and the five robot monkeys were getting ready to go to the latest club that just opened in the city. The monkey team didn't really have to prepare themselves too much, but Chiro did. He needed to decide what to wear, because he has never been to a club before, but even so, that wasn't going to stop him from going.

When the boy came out of his room ready to go, his monkey team stared at him at how good he looked. He was dressed in his snazzy looking black dress pants with a formal looking black shirt, a leather jacket and to top off his outfit, sunglasses.

"Soo…how do I look?" They all didn't know what to say, since he was wearing his awesome bad-ass looking outfit, they all just put a thumbs up, except for Sparx.

"Looking good Chiro," Gibson complemented.

"You're going to wear that thing to the club?" Sparx said rudely. Nova hit him upside the head to shut him up.

"Don't mind him, I think you look great Chiro."

"So can we just go and party all night at the club?" Otto asked.

"Sure, let's go," Chiro replied. They were all looking forward to going to this club, especially Antauri, even though he's not really the type of monkey to be interested in activities like that.

When they finally arrived at the Shuggazoom Club, it was sure pimping inside of there. It was dark outside telling them that it was late in the evening. There were all kinds of people going to this party. All six of them stood there for a little bit staring in through the windows at how many people were in there. And there was a lot!

"Looks like I might get claustrophobic," Nova said nervously. Chiro waved his hand like it was nothing.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. You'll get used to it." Otto was fascinated in the different colored glow sticks that he saw some of the adults dancing with in their hands. They were just so big and pretty, he wanted to hold some too.

"Hey Chiro, did you bring any of those glow sticky things?" He took out a pair of green ones from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Here you go."

"Woo ho!" Otto rushed inside of the club, not hesitating to get down dirty on the dance floor with the green glow sticks that Chiro gave him. He sweat dropped and saw that the other monkeys were going inside as well. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and thought that he'd mind as well go in.

This club that they all decided to go to was just as Chiro expected it to be. People partying, dancing, eating snacks and drinks and going to the bar. He took a long look around himself and realized that he was one of the only kids that was there. Or at least the only fourteen year old boy there. The other people that were there were young adults and even though Chiro had already paid the initial fee for all six of them to go, he felt a bit out of place. Heck, even the robot monkeys were more social then he was. Chiro could see that Antauri, Gibson and Nova were talking to some other adults while Sparx and Otto were on the dance floor doing inappropriate dance moves with the chicks that Chiro doesn't even want to mention. He figured that it was just their inner wild side releasing. He didn't know how people could even talk in here because the techno music that was playing was so loud he thought that after this night he would go deaf. The boy jumped when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around to see that it was Sparx. The red monkey scared him so much he thought he would have a heart attack.

"Hey kid, you're looking a bit stiff. Loosen up and enjoy yourself. We're on a vacation here."

"But I don't even know who to talk to."

"Relax, just say hello to some people and try starting a conversation with them. Everyone in Shuggazoom knows you, I mean, you're the leader of the team after all. Maybe you can even take home a few hot girls as well." Sparx winked at him, but Chiro got really angry at him just mentioning that.

"Sparx! You know that I'm going out with Jinmay! I can't cheat on her like that!"

"Whoa, there kid, I was just joking. I didn't mean that you should actually do it, but I would totally understand if you did." Chiro pushed the red monkey out of the way and gloomily sat down at one of the tables by himself. So far he wasn't having a good time like he thought he would, which was ironic, because this was his idea after all.

Somewhere nearby the streets of the club Azalea disguised herself as any ordinary girl would and tossed aside her regular black cape and clothing. She wore a lot of heavy makeup and certainly overdid it on the mascara and eyeliner. She looked like she was part of a circus. Azalea thought of the perfect plan to defeat Chiro and the monkey team. Destroying them one by one, starting with the boy. She faced towards the two other girls that she had with her to help her out with this plan. The girls were the key after all and since they were both smoking hot it would be really hard not to have Chiro easily taken to them, at least if the two sisters played their cards right.

"Alright ladies," Azalea began. "You know what to do right? To seduce Chiro with your femininely charms. Right when you have him where you want him to your going to capture him and bring him to the Citadel of Bone so that I can kill him with my very two hands."

"Of course Azalea," said Serenity, the older sister of the two.

"We'll make sure that this plan goes well and that Chiro falls right into your hands," Mia added. The two hot sisters laughed maliciously and knew that if they succeed that they'll be paid well by Azalea, the Skeleton King's right hand servant.

Back inside of the club Chiro managed to talk to a few people, but wasn't really being that social. He found that this was pretty awkward. He didn't want to dance because being a guy he wasn't very good at dancing and there weren't too many other people that he knew that were in the club besides his robot monkey companions, but they were off talking to some other adults and busy rocking the dance floor. He couldn't go to the bar either for obvious reasons. Chiro sighed and thought that he'd mind as well leave.

Before he got the chance to get up from his seat two young ladies came up to him and greeted him. He said hello to him as well. After all, the two women appeared to be related and both wore tight fitting black pants with low cut shirts that showed a bit of their cleavage and their stomach's as well. He felt like something wasn't right about this.

"So are you this Chiro that we've heard so much about?" Serenity asked. "The leader of the Hyper force Team?"

"Uhh…yeah," he replied. "But who are you girls?"

"My names Serenity and this is my younger sister Mia. Do you mind if we hang with you for a bit?"

"No, not at all." They both sat on either side of him at the table and the two women gazed at him slyly. They sat rather close to him, making Chiro feel uncomfortable and causing him to blush. Mia stroked her fingers against his neck.

"So Chiro, is it true that you've encountered the big bad Skeleton King before?"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "We were just about going to defeat him once and for all until Azalea, the Skeleton King's right hand servant came and prevented me from doing so before I could get the chance to finish that ol' bone bags off."

"Oooo…your so brave Chiro," Serenity said. She kissed him on the cheek and the two sisters pressed their breasts up against him. The boy blushed a deep red and his heart began racing. Chiro laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing. I did what I had to so that I could protect Shuggazoom city."

While the five robot monkeys were having a good time themselves and were dancing on the dance floor to the awesome low sounding techno dance music, when Sparx decided to take a break and rest for a little bit he saw that on the other side of the club, through the thick hordes of people that two really beautiful girls were flirting with Chiro. From the red monkey's point of view he noticed that their leader was enjoying the attention from them. Sparx couldn't believe what he was seeing and smirked at the scene.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I didn't even know the kid had it in him. I just hope that Jinmay doesn't find out."

The three of them talked to each other for quite a long while. Afterwards the two young women noticed he was taking a liking to the attention that their giving the boy; Mia asked,

"Do you think that we can talk somewhere…more private? We want to hear all about your adventures." Chiro thought that this was just getting way too weird. Flirting with him was one thing taking them home was another and he knew what they wanted to do with him. He got up from the seat and said,

"Listen ladies, I really appreciate your feelings for me, but I'm just not interested. I already have a girlfriend."

Aw, that's too bad," said Serenity. "We're your biggest fans. We'll do anything you want us to." She once again got close to him. Chiro resisted the urge to look down her low neckline shirt to see her gigantic breasts. They also tried sitting him back down beside them, but he refused and gently pulled away.

"No, really," he said. "It's alright, but it was nice talking to you ladies." He began walking away from them, but the two girls followed him and were looking desperate. They really wanted to have this plan go well so that they could be paid well by Azalea.

"Where are you going Chiro?" Mia asked.

"To get some fresh air."

"We're coming with you," she said again. Chiro didn't say anything, but was starting to get really fed up with this. He now thought that they were just being a big pain in the neck. He knew that they must've wanted something from him to do things like that to him this badly.

When the three of them were just outside of the club out on the streets Chiro once again asked them what they wanted. He was getting really sick of these girls pestering him and even though he told them straight out that he wasn't interested in them, they would still follow him and get on his case.

While Chiro was trying to get it straight with Serenity and Mia, out from a distance Jinmay was walking down the main streets of Shuggazoom city. She heard from one of the people that her boyfriend and his monkey friends were out at the club, and since it was their summer vacation she decided to drop by real quick and visit to see how they were doing.

Right when Jinmay was about to go into the club she saw that Chiro was hanging out with two other girls. She saw that the two girls were trying to seduce them with their bodies and revealing clothing. He deeply blushed at this and she began getting the wrong idea about what they were doing outside of the club. Of course Chiro didn't want the girls to do that to him, but they just sort of did it before he could oppose to it. Jinmay didn't bother going inside to greet the robot monkeys because she felt so upset about what Chiro was doing. She just couldn't believe that he would actually cheat on her like that. She angrily marched straight up to him and he was completely taken aback from her appearance, not expecting her at all.

"Oh, hi Jinmay," he greeted nervously, feeling that this was really awkward. He felt like he was totally getting burned, but knew that she probably felt the same way.

"Don't just 'hi Jinmay' me! I came all this way just so I could visit you for the summer just to see how you were doing, but I suppose you were doing just fine without me!" She gave a big huff and her writhing anger turned into tears of sadness. Jinmay began crying a little and before Chiro could explain all of this to her, she turned away from him and ran away. He reached his hand out towards her.

"Jinmay!" He felt really bad that his girlfriend had to see that. He truly loved Jinmay a lot, but those two women just had to ruin it all for him and think that he was cheating on her when he wasn't…at least not on purpose. Chiro clenched his fists and furiously yelled at Serenity and Mia,

"Just leave me alone already! What do you want from me?!" The two sisters looked at once another for a few seconds, knowing that they should go with plan b now to try and get Chiro into their clutches. Serenity started sniffling and then weeping while Mia followed and did the same thing. They stood out there in the cold night and continued sobbing a lot. The boy still didn't give into their tears because he knew that he made Jinmay cry as well and it was all of these girl's fault. He didn't take into consideration to them until Serenity said,

"I'm sorry that we've been such a bother to you, but the truth is, our other little sister has been taken somewhere by Azalea, most likely to the Skeleton King's fortress and we didn't know what to do but to go to you and see if you would go out of your way to help girls like us out." Chiro's anger at them died down and sighed, thinking that after this he could explain this to Jinmay later if she would listen. The thing was, their acting was so good that he couldn't tell if they were just playing him or not. Azalea certainly hired two naturals that were good at this. Chiro became serious and transformed into his white monkey team uniform, with black boots, orange gloves and scarf.

"Where was the last time that you've seen her taken?" Mia pointed.

"Over there in that dark alleyway. I do hope that you can help her."

"If she was taken then I'll see if I can get some clues." The two sisters were so glad that the boy could help them in their "dilemma", but in reality they were just glad that he was falling right into their trap.

When Chiro and the two girls went into the alleyway, there wasn't much else that was there, besides a few trash cans and some black cats that were there. The alleyway was dark, cramped and the perfect place to capture someone at. Chiro knew this and surveyed the area for a while, but couldn't find anything. Serenity and Mia blocked the one and only exit from the dead end from him and tried faking their innocence and looking worried.

"Have you found anything yet?" Serenity asked.

"No, not yet, but if Azalea did capture your sister for the Skeleton King, she most likely covered up her tracks good. She's a very formidable enemy." Serenity took out a knock out gas from her pocket when Chiro's back was turned and prepared to spray him with it when the chance arose. She put it behind her back when the boy faced towards them again. The girl hoped that he didn't see her do that. His tone was firm and felt like something was off about them. Like the girls were keeping some kind of secret from him. "Are you sure that this is all that you ask from me?" he continued skeptically.

"Yes, we're sure," Mia said. "Please Chiro, you have to help our sister."

"What's her name?" They hesitated for a moment. They then knew that this kid was smarter then he looked. Serenity did her best to make up a name out of thin air.

"A-Abby! Her name is Abby!" From there Chiro knew that they were lying about all of this. It took much too long for them to say their sister's name and they said it with such desperation as well. Unfortunately for him it was already too late. Serenity took out the knock out gas and sprayed him with it in the face before he could have time to react. Chiro's vision blurred first and the world to him looked like it was spinning. In no time he hit the ground and blacked out.

It's been almost two hours and Chiro hasn't returned with the two girls yet. The monkey team were still inside of the club having a great time as well as partying and dancing a lot. They were all currently sitting down together at a table to rest from all of the dancing that they did, while the techno music and lights were wavering throughout the club. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air. The five monkeys were talking until one of them realized that their leader still wasn't back yet.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Chiro?" Antauri asked. "I sense that something's off."

"Thinking about it, he's been gone for almost two full hours now," Gibson said. "I wonder what he's doing." Sparx narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe he's doing the you know what with the ladies."

"Yeah right Sparx, I know that Chiro can be a flirt sometimes, but he won't do anything like that," Nova protested.

"I suggest that we go outside to see where he's at," Antauri suggested. Otto looked disappointed and stared down at the green glow sticks that Chiro gave to him.

"So no more dancing with glow stickies?" the green monkey asked.

"Not now Otto," said Gibson. "The safety of our leader comes first, unless he decided to go back to the Super Robot." Antauri thought about it for a second.

"I and Gibson will see if he's at the Super Robot. The rest of you go and check out the surrounding areas. We'll meet in front of the club to report when we're finished searching."

When Chiro regained consciousness he surveyed the area and saw that he was chained in a prison cell with his hands tightly tied behind his back. He could feel rope that tied his wrists together digging into his wrists, making them bleed a little. He arose onto his feet and kicked at the metal bars, but it was no use. He got used by the two ladies at the club so that the Skeleton King could capture him. Chiro grew enraged at this and had a serious look on his face when Azalea appeared in front of his cell bars.

"Azalea!" he exclaimed. "So you're behind all of this?" She was dressed in her usual violet purple shirt, black pants and robes along with combat boots. She had her Sword of Destruction at her side and smirked. She let out a mocking chuckle.

"Who else would it be? The Skeleton King is in the Shuggazoom Bahamas lazing on his bony ass while I bust my butt around here! No matter, he'll be pleased when he comes back and sees you in your pathetic state. And when he does I'll gain my freedom!"

"You don't have to do this Azalea! I know the real reason why you're working for the Skeleton King" She scoffed at him.

"Hmph, you don't know anything about me Chiro! I only live so that I can see you and your friend's demise." He stopped trying to persuade her.

"Fine, have it your way Azalea! But you're never going to succeed! My friends will come and get me out of here and when they do we're going to capture you next!"

"Good luck," she taunted. "But you can't win. Your friends don't even know that you're at the Citadel of Bone. How will they find you?"

"They will," Chiro said firmly, un-wavered by Azalea's comments. She crossed her arms and replied coldly,

"Fine, but I'm still not going to allow you get out of here alive. And anyone who comes and tries to save you will be demolished!" She sinisterly laughed and left his presence. Chiro tried to free himself from the shackles and ropes that he was tied with, but they were much too strong for him to break. He sat down in the cell and wondered what he should do next.

Back in Shuggazoom city the monkey team searched everywhere for Chiro for a long time, they looked in every parts of the city and in the Super Robot, but he wasn't in sight anywhere. The monkey team began to get worried about him and came to the conclusion that something might've happened to him while he was out with the two girls that he was with. Whenever Antauri tried to communicate to him with the device that Chiro has on his shirt, all that he got was static and there was no reply from him after all.

The five monkeys were inside the main room of the Super Robot and were in front of that big machine and screen that they had in front of themselves. Antauri told the team that Chiro wasn't answering his communications device. This made them grow suspicious and had a feeling that he was most likely captured by the Skeleton King.

"But that bag of bones is on vacation," Sparx objected.

"Yeah, but his servant Azalea isn't," Nova replied. "It's most likely her doing."

"I agree," Antauri said. "That's why we must try and track him down. I'll see where the computer last located his transmission signal at." The black monkey began pushing some buttons and typing some stuff on their giant high-tech computer. The device said that Chiro was last signaled at the Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone.

"Of course," Gibson replied. "The Citadel of Bone."

"Let's head out team!" Antauri ordered. "Battle stations! And be on alert for any enemies once we get there!" The five monkeys did as he said and they made their way to the Skeleton King's main fortress.

At the Citadel of Bone Azalea was in the main throne room of the fortress and was trying to get a hold of the Skeleton King through her brain chip implant to let him know of the great news that she's going to tell him.

"Hello Azalea," he greeted. "What news do you have for me?"

"I finally managed to capture Chiro my lord. What do you want me to do with him?"

"I want you to kill the boy! If you do I just might let you go free back to your home planet as well as your brother."

"Yes my lord, I'll do so right away." She hung up on him and then made her way towards Chiro's cell, which was a few minutes away from where she currently was. She smirked when she saw that Chiro was still in his cell.

"What do you want now Azalea?" he asked. She stopped grinning.

"I have orders from the Skeleton King that you need to be eliminated right away." She drew her sword and one of the formless opened the cell door for her. She prepared to attack him. "It's been fun Chiro, but I'm really going to miss you when you're gone." She resisted the urge to cry and sniffled. "I'm sorry." At first Chiro thought that she was just messing with him, but had second thoughts when he saw her tears stream down her face.

"Azalea!" he snapped. "You don't need to do this! We can help you!" She raised her sword and hesitated to stick it in his throat. Her hands shook with the sword in her hand and couldn't figure out what to do now. She shook her head.

"How?! I work for the Skeleton King. If I betray him then I…I…"

"We can figure something out!" Chiro said sincerely. "But first you have to stop trying to kill me." Azalea clenched the sword in her hands, but then loosened. She rose up her sword and did a downward strike. Chiro thought that he was really going to die this time, but only noticed that she cut the chains and ropes off of his hands and feet. The ground in the fortress shook and she could hear the monkey team fighting the formless in the distance. They were getting closer to them.

"You better get out of here," she said bitterly. Chiro was at a loss for words. He only nodded his head and before he could do or say anything else she rushed out of the room and escaped through an emergency escape pod that was in the fortress.

It wasn't long before the monkey team arrived and when they saw that their leader was safe they felt relieved. They all asked what happened to him and where Azalea was, but all that Chiro said was,

"She's long gone and as for me I'm alright."

"You let her get away?!" Gibson exclaimed.

"I never said that I let her get away. She escaped before I could get the chance to stop her!"

"Forget about that," said Nova. "Your safe and that's all what matters." Sparx and Otto agreed and also said that they were glad that nothing bad happened to their leader.

"Now that settled," Antauri began. "Let's go back home."

They all traveled back in the Super Robot and went back to Shuggazoom city. When they made it there Chiro and the monkey team helped set things right with their leader's girlfriend Jinmay and they said that what she saw was all just one big misunderstanding. With the help of the monkey's to convince her Jinmay forgave him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chiro was glad that the two of them were back together, but he wondered about Azalea. At first when he encountered her long ago, he thought that she was evil just like the Skeleton King, but now he had mixed feelings about her. He knew that the only reason why she worked for him was so she could go back to her home planet and gain her freedom from the Skeleton King because he forced her to work for him. Chiro wondered how she was holding up now.

At the Citadel of Bone the Skeleton King's summer vacation ended as well as The Hyper Force's Team. He came back from his vacation to the Shuggazoom Bahamas and was wearing his red Hawaiian shirt with his awesome pair of sunglasses, an inflatable balloon in his hand and a holographic snow cone. He walked into his throne room where his pit of ooze was and saw how much of a mess the place was. He put his sunglasses up on his head and didn't see Azalea, his servant anywhere. He tried to lick his holographic snow cone again, which he's been trying to do all day, but every time he managed to take a lick of it his tongue went right through the snow cone.

"Damn it! I guess they don't call it a holographic snow cone for nothing. I paid fricking twenty bucks for this thing and it's not even edible!" The Skeleton King threw the snow cone aside and called out for his servant. "Azalea! Azalea, get out here! I want a progress report!" Only silence answered him throughout the fortress. He also realized that his most important staff was gone as well as the escape pod in the back room. It dawned on him that Azalea has betrayed him and left for somewhere else. His anger boiled just as hot as his freshly tanned skull.

"AZALEA!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I can't believe this story is twelve pages long! At least in Microsoft word it is. XD My first one-shot. Hope you like it. Got any suggestions or comments? PM me or leave it in as a review. No flames please! <strong>

**Just to let you know I might do another SRMTHFG fanfic with Azalea in it and how she ended up working for the Skeleton King and wanting to kill Chiro and the monkey team. Look forward to it in the future! **


End file.
